To Mend a Battered Heart by Rielle and Jael a X:WP
by Gabrielle Baer
Summary: Following Dahok's attack on her and all that trouble, Gabrielle's still coping. And Xena has an idea to help her partner get past the trauma, at last.
1. Chapter 1

To Mend a Battered Heart    an HTLJ-XWP tale 

                              By Rielle and Jael

Disclaimers: 

1) Gabrielle, Xena, Hercules, Iolaus, and other RP characters seen here are solely the property of Renaissance Pictures and MCA Universal, and no infringement of their copyright is intended by this work of fiction.

2) Suggestion is made in this work of fiction of same gender intimate relationships existing between these characters. This work of fiction also has reference to other variations of human sexual behavior, such as intimate heterosexual relationships and sexual assault or rape. If this were a motion picture it might receive an NC-17 rating.  Those who find such characterization's offensive, and those under 18 years of age, please read no further.

3  )Iolaus reports his ego is on the mend due to the tender ministrations of any number of concerned Iolausians, and his hang over is much better, thank you.

4) Lastly, no hopped-up, ineffectual, pseudo-Zoroastrian fire demons busily impersonating various deities were harmed in the production of this work of fiction, unfortunately.

**Part one, on the road to Corinth:******

 He was really gorgeous, Gabrielle thought, as the strong male figure approached her, grinning. His hair was bright red as a new copper cauldron, neatly trimmed, with an odd kind of loosed-braid texture. His eyes were a shifting shade of grey that seemed to catch color from the sky or the trees, sometimes more blue, sometimes more green. He was young and lean and well built, the latter easily noted because of the homespun, sleeveless shirt he wore, over a pair of sleek leather pants. He moved so gracefully towards her it was hard to say if he walked or danced.   

 He said not a word, and somehow she felt no need to speak to him. She stood when he took her hand and pulled her into his arms. He held her firmly, but not too tightly against his chest. Gabrielle was glad because she was so entranced it was hard to breathe. Then he led her, her hand firmly in his, across a glittering space. Gabrielle felt the intensity of his gaze. It seemed to heat her from within, so that she blushed and was nearly faint. 

 There was no need for words between them, his clear grey eyes told the bard. He pressed against her purposefully, his body communicating everything he wanted and needed. He needed and wanted her! The idea intoxicated Gabrielle, who rarely thought of herself as desirable. She certainly felt desired now, unmistakably. It was very exciting and strange. She deliberately let go of that strangeness, and began to enjoy herself.

How long has it been? She wondered dimly somewhere in the back of her thoughts. How long since I even let myself think about being with a man?

How long since I imagined I could enjoy being with a man without being afraid?

 That thought broke her focus on the beautiful young man. She looked back and he'd already somehow gotten rid of his shirt and pants, leaving only a thin pair of trews, such as she'd seen Perdicas wear underneath. By the gods! He's even more impressive than I thought first. I'm not afraid! Gabrielle told herself sternly. There's nothing here to be afraid of and noone I need fear!  He began to touch her warmly and Gabrielle felt, almost too gently, as if he thought her fragile or virginal or both. Inclining into those touches, she felt his warmth surrounding her, blinding her eyes, raising her pulse, roaring in her ears. Then the nightmare broke over her. She was caught in a vise of impossibly freezing flame. She screamed in horror and outrage and pain. "NO! NO! Not again!" waking herself and Xena with her cries.

 The warrior listened to her bard queen recount the nightmare, in an effort to separate it from her sleep-fogged brain. A single tear tracked down Xena's face as Gabrielle's terror poured out into the night air. When she'd rocked Gabrielle back to sleep in her arms as she would a fearful child, Xena still sat close by her lover. Ah gods, she wondered silently. when will this be over for you, Gabrielle? I thought it was fading into the past, with other memories you never wanted to have. Now this one, this one is coming back again. Why? And what can I do that I haven't already tried, to help?

 The two women did not discuss Gabrielle's recurring nightmare as they traveled on the next day. Xena knew her lover would discuss it at great length, when she was good and ready, but not a moment before. Gabrielle just knew she didn't want to put an ugly nightmare into words that only made it seem more real. They were intent on reaching Corinth in time to celebrate the late harvest festival with their friends Hercules and Iolaus. 

They didn't want to arrive tired and travel sore from another night on the road, so Gabrielle suggested a small inn they were both familiar with on one of the quieter roads. 

Xena took Argo into the stables, caring meticulously for the mare's coat and mane and pluming tail, seeing her well fed before she left. It was a ritual with them that wasn't always carried out, and the big palomino often let the warrior know when she felt neglected. 

"Yes, I have fresh grain for you and two apples." Xena sighed, snugging the feedbag onto Argo's nose. "Its warm and safe here. You know the stable mistress; we've been here before. So relax. Yes, I know something's bothering her greatly. I think I know what it may be. But it's up to Gabrielle to say what and why, when she's ready. We mustn't push her, you know."

 Argo nodded vigorously, which either meant she agreed, or that she wanted the feedbag off so she could get at the water trough in her stall. Xena decided the safest bet was both. 

 "Okay, okay, goodnight then!" she laughed, and headed back to the inn. That was when she heard a dozen voices crying out, and after some long seconds of silence, a wailing cry she knew only too well. The warrior ran the rest of the way across the stable yard and into the common room of the inn. Within she looked quickly around to see who was, or who might have been threatening harm to her bard. Instead, she saw Gabrielle with her fighting staff almost falling out of her hands, standing against the long bar, staring at a young man on the floor at her feet. He was staring back in pained astonishment, but not saying much. Xena pulled him to his feet and shoved him away from Gabrielle with a snarl of warning. He didn't seem to need any further encouragement but hurried out of the room and out of the inn. 

"Gabrielle, are you all right?" Xena asked, gaining the bard's attention at last.

  "N-no. I'm n-n-not all right. I think I n-need to sit down, n-now." Gabrielle stuttered, letting Xena catch both her and the staff so that neither fell to the floor.

 "Okay, we're going to sit down, right here." The warrior guided her to a bench and sat down beside her. "But can you tell me, what happened, Gabrielle? Can you?"

  "He only wanted to m-make c-c-conversation. I'm sure he d-didn't mean any harm. But Xena, when he moved within arm's length of me," Gabrielle's eyes came up finally to meet her lover's. " I attacked him. I wanted to brain him, Xena. I think I wanted to . . ."tears flowed from the bard's bright green eyes and she laid the top of her head against Xena's shoulder for pure comfort. "Xena, there's something very wrong with me, very, very wrong!"

 "No, Gabrielle, there's nothing wrong with you. There's something very wrong with what happened to you, what was done to you." Xena insisted. "You're still reacting to it. And who's to say there's anything wrong with that? How could there be?"

"But, Xena, this fellow who just ran out, was an ordinary man!" Gabrielle answered, after gulping down some of the ale the barmaid brought over in response to Xena's gesture. "This was, almost a boy, really and I know he meant no harm to me. But look at me, I'm shaking like a branch with a fishing pole tied to it!" the bard gave back the cup and held out both hands, to show her lover how they trembled. "A boy, a man speaks to me in a tavern and I try to crack his skull? How does that make sense as a reaction to being attacked by . . . .being raped by a god?" Gabrielle whispered the last part, not wanting anyone else to hear.

  "Gabrielle, anything that can hold you helpless, anything, or anyone who can do that, feels like a god. How could it not?" Xena replied, lightly touching her shoulder. "Any woman who's been raped will tell you the same thing. Believe me."

  "Of course, I believe you." Gabrielle sighed and leaned against the warrior's shoulder. "I have to do something about lashing out that way. I could hurt people who mean me absolutely no harm. I hate being so afraid, Xena, I hate it." Again the younger woman drank from the cup offered her. "It doesn't even feel like me It feels like something I have to do, just to be safe. And I hate the feeling that I can never, ever again. . . "the bard flushed bright red, turned away and then met Xena's eyes again, trying hard to smile as she went on. "D-don't take this the wrong way, Xena, please, I don't expect to want . ." Gabrielle fell silent, beginning a devout study of her hands around the cup of ale, her Amazon kilt, her knees, the multi-layered toes of her new boots, and the tavern floor.  

 "To make love with a man ever again?" the warrior finished for her, making sure there was no laughter in her own voice, that might make Gabrielle think she was being mocked. "I know you don't, Gabrielle. But we both know fear is not and should not be the reason for what a free person does or does not do in her life. You're right. You shouldn't have to go on acting or reacting out of fear. And I'm going to help you, I promise you. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two Corinth market square, several days later:**

 Xena swung down off Argo's back and smiled as Gabrielle began eagerly investigating the huge marketplace. The bard happily glanced at wreaths of still green dried bay leaves, colorful, fragile blown glass lamps, and immense braided beeswax candles, scented like honey. She then studied odd shaped jars of flavored oils, the herbs still suspended in each container, cloaks and shawls of creamy wool and other fibers, and soft, suede leather sacks deep enough to hold all those items and more. But the warrior chuckled warmly when she saw her lover's next target. Down the row of trader's booths to the right, where the sights and the smells made it clear the next turn would take them to the tanner's shops and stalls, was a semi permanent stall piled high with both new and filled parchment scrolls.

 As if rushing to the embrace of a long lost love, the bard made her way through the crowd. In moments she'd reached for, fondled, unrolled, and gleefully filled her arms with scrolls. Xena didn't know when the last time was she saw such a genuine smile on the younger woman's face. Few things made the bard happier than scrolls she hadn't already read, ones she'd read hundreds of times as a girl, or new ones untouched by a quill.

  "Xena, look!" Gabrielle called out. "There's all kinds of plays and poetry; tragedy, comedy, history, pastoral, pastoral-comical, historical-pastoral, tragical-historical, tragical-comical-historical-pastoral. I don't know when I've seen so many different scrolls in one place!" 

 "Yes, I see." The warrior grinned. "And just how many do you think you can carry around with us?"

  "Only one or two, maybe three, I'd guess. That's why I need to look at as many as I can, to decide which ones I really want. Hmm . . .Xena, this may take me awhile. Can you find our inn and see if Iolaus and Hercules are there yet?"

  "Of course, Gabrielle." Xena agreed, delighted by how relaxed and happy the bard seemed to be. 'She's in her element here.' The warrior silently guessed. "But I don't think we need to look very far for a couple of troublemakers like those two."

Xena whirled around seconds before she could be clasped in a powerful pair of gauntleted arms. Immediately, she found herself basking in the charism of a demigod's warm smile, even as she held Hercules at sword's point.

 Instinctively, and without even a second's imbalance, she kicked his leather-covered shin and the son of Zeus fell backwards with a resounding thud. 

 "Troublemakers? You're calling us troublemakers?" Hercules laughed, as he stood up again. "Not a full candles' mark in Corinth and you're brawling in the marketplace! This is festival week, Xena, not fight night! Gabrielle, how do you put up with this one?"

 "Oh, well . . . " the bard smiled at Hercules, her bright eyes dancing with laughter, and shrugged. "I have many skills. Like this!" In one fluid movement, Gabrielle grabbed her fighting staff and spun around to face a wiry, golden haired man who quietly approached her from the other side of the booth. Having made it clear to anyone who watched that she could have connected with his skull to painful effect, the bard pulled back her swing.

Iolaus, smiling at her precision, immediately pulled her into an ardent hug.  

 "I'm glad your ability with that thing is one of those skills, Gabby. Just how much practice have you been getting with it?"

 "Some days too little. Some days too much." Gabrielle replied perfunctorily, dropping her eyes from Iolaus' steady gaze. "But how are you getting on these days? Fought with any gods lately, killed many monsters?"

"Just the usual." Iolaus laughed, running one hand through his hair. He glanced at Xena worried, but the warrior signaled him to keep his concern unspoken for now.  "But I'll be glad to fill you in after supper. You don't really want to stand here reading a lot of dried up scrolls, do you, Gabby?"

 Gabrielle laughed and shook her head at the hunter. "Iolaus, if I didn't know better I'd say you were an unlettered backwoodsman. Scrolls like these are . . . practically irreplaceable. They should be treasured like the wealth of all the world. They're more valuable than that. They . . ."

 "Gabrielle, I think we all understand what you're saying." Xena interjected, hearing an anxious note in her partner's voice. "But right now I need your help, so can you come back to find the scrolls you want tomorrow?"

 "Sure. But what is it, Xena?" the bard answered, looking around the booth hungrily. 

  "Well, the inn we're staying at has changed owners and I have to make sure of the room and the stables. We still need to find something to take Alcmene for her birthday. I was hoping to find something in the market. Iolaus, if you'll come with me to see about the inn, and Hercules, if you'll help Gabrielle decide on something, then we can meet for supper."

The warrior parceled out the elements of her plan, and smiled as the others nodded agreement. As a warlord, she had always been able to persuade others to follow her concisely laid out plans, and that skill still came in handy, sometimes. Hercules looked a bit bemused to find himself sent off with the bard, and Iolaus' curiosity was plain on his face. But Gabrielle and Xena didn't often travel to the larger cities like Corinth, and rarely had the chance to enjoy so varied a marketplace. The bard didn't seem to question at all taking the chance to look around and find Alcmene the perfect present now.  

 "What do you think your mother would like, Hercules?" Gabrielle asked him as they walked away. "Does she have a favorite color? Is there something she wants for her garden? Maybe just some nice rocks for that wall you're always fixing? Maybe not. . ."

 "Only if you carry them home." The son of Alcmene laughed, one eyebrow rising as he looked back over his shoulder at Xena and Iolaus. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three **

 "Xena," the hunter turned to her when the others were out of sight around the corner. "I get that you want to talk to me alone. So, we're alone now. What's going on? Are you all right? Is Gabrielle . . . Gods! Gabrielle isn't ill? But she looks fine!"

 The warrior waited with extreme patience for him to catch his breath. "Iolaus, sometimes people are very ill and no one can see a sign of it from the outside. You know that. You've seen the same kinds of injuries I have, ones that no one can treat, that don't show any symptoms, any signs at all until the person hurt collapses. You've seen warriors die in battle without a mark on them. Their bodies would have to be defiled the way the Romans do their sacrificial doves to look for the cause. Well, something painful is going on within Gabrielle, but within her spirit, within her heart. And there isn't any way I know to examine those. But I have a plan to help her, and I need first your help and then Hercules' to carry it out.  Will you hear me out?"

  "To help Gabrielle, to help you, Xena, in a heartbeat." Iolaus agreed.

  "I . . . didn't count on you saying that, this time." The warrior told him, with a sad smile. 

 Iolaus shook his fair head at her and grinned. "Xena, we're well past all that, aren't we? C'mon, your room is all ready at the inn and you did want to check the stables for Argo. That can be thirsty work. We'll get some ale afterwards, while we're waiting for Gabrielle to finish her shopping spree."

 They walked together talking quietly. Xena was more pleased than she let on to have the hunter's compassionate understanding. She never blindly assumed that people she'd wronged in the past would accept her now. To accomplish what she wanted for the bard, Iolaus' trust would be crucial.

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the matter, managing to settle on specific strategies and solutions. They even found some time to renew their friendship, mourn some losses and laugh at their foibles over a mug or two of ale.  When dusk was falling over Corinth's walls like a soft grey cloak, Hercules led Gabrielle into the common room of the inn. The demigod and the bard-queen found their respective partners, but not exactly as expected. Instead of watching for their friends, or discussing their latest skirmishes, the warrior and the hunter were arm wrestling each other, grinning from ear to ear as they did so.  

 "I knew she was trouble the first time I laid eyes on her!" Hercules called out, laughing. 

 "That's funny." Iolaus answered, between clenched teeth as he concentrated on the mock combat. "I don't recall you giving out any warnings."

 "She probably had you both entranced at first sight." Gabrielle grinned,  "She has that effect on . . . people."

   Hercules shook his head. "She wouldn't give me the time of day, as I recall it. And I do. My feelings were badly hurt. Badly." 

  At this, while the son of Zeus tried to swallow a laugh, Xena's gaze shifted to him. "Oh, that was your feelings that were hurt?" she smiled silkily. "I thought it was your ego."

 In that instant, seeing her attention diverted, Iolaus made his move swiftly and decisively, and found his arm pinned to the table by Xena's.

"Focus, Iolaus." Gabrielle laughed, coming up to hug her defeated friend. "You've got to work on focus. That's really all she does that most other fighters don't. And it works: over and over and over again."

  "Hey, if it works . . ." Xena shrugged, and gestured to Gabrielle and Hercules to join them as if she owned the place. "By the way, Iolaus, we were playing for dinner, weren't we? Can we eat now?  I'm absolutely starving. Gabrielle, what did you find for Hercules' mother?"

 "Oh, its beautiful, Xena." Gabrielle pulled a parcel from her carry-sack. Setting a bundle on the trestle table, she unwrapped something that at first did look like a strange kind of rock. "Look."

Then the bard turned the object around and Xena stifled a gasp. It had a brilliantly polished stone surface, in part. But its center looked like nothing so much as a crystal-lined cave. And the crystal colors ranged from the palest to the deepest shades of purple imaginable. 

 "My mother loves natural objects. She collects sea shells, odd shaped seeds, different kinds of plants." Hercules added. "But I'm pretty sure she doesn't have anything like this, as yet. The merchant who had it said it came from a very high mountain range, southeast of Persia. But who knows."   

 "C'mon, Herc, we owe these two ladies dinner." Iolaus said, rubbing his arm and glancing warily at the stone. "That thing reminds me too much of Arachne's cave. Makes me shudder."  

"What d'ya mean we? I didn't lose the match." Hercules deadpanned.

 "Cough up the dinars, buddy."

 "Arachne's cave?" Gabrielle yelped, "That's a story I haven't heard the two of you tell! Zeus cursed her for killing her daughter, that's all I've heard, or maybe it was Hera, or even Athena . . ."

 "Not over dinner, Gabrielle." Iolaus urged. "I wouldn't recommend it. No matter how unsqueamish you think you are, that's one story that could ruin you appetite."

 "Maybe later?" the bard asked, her face eager at the thought of a story she hadn't heard even once before. 

 "Maybe later." Iolaus agreed and walked towards the inn's kitchen to find out about their dinner.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four Later in the evening, a room above the tavern:******

 "Iolaus, did Xena bang your head against that table before I got there?" Hercules demanded, staring at his friend.

 "Of all the things I've lost I miss my mind the most." Iolaus laughed, but shook his head no in response. "But no, we simply discussed the matter and came up with this solution."

 "Simply discussed . . . ." Hercules echoed, ". . .solution? How can you even think . . .? What in Tartarus were you thinking? No, what in Tartarus were you drinking?"

 The hunter patiently waited for his normally taciturn friend to take a breath and went on. 

"You know better than that, Herc. For one thing, if this was some kind of a gag, I'd hardly be telling you about it ahead of time, now would I?"

 "Iolaus, c'mon, this is ridiculous! We're friends. We're nothing but friends and I don't want to change that arrangement."

 "Who said anything about changing it? I said, Gabrielle needs your help to get over what . . happened to her."

 "And the kind of help she needs is for me to take her to bed?" Hercules asked. "Why me? Why don't you do it?"

"Because you could break her in two. And me she'd take two out of three falls. And we both know it."

"Now I am mixed up. What does brute force have to do with it. She must know I would never. . . "

"Of course she does. We all do. In her head. The problem's not with thinking. It's with trust. Not the watch your back kind of trust, the watch your heart kind. She needs to know that there are men in the world who could cause her pain and instead choose to give her pleasure."

 Hercules finally sat down across from his friend. "I'd better have some ale. You're beginning to make sense." He took a long swallow. "Was this your idea or Xena's?"

 "C'mon, Gabrielle's not about to talk about this to me. Besides, if I came up with it, Xena might break me in half."

 "So why didn't she come to me herself?"

 "Maybe she thought you needed some pointers?" Iolaus feinted as if he expected a punch.

 "Get a grip."  Hercules studied the surface of the table. "So you guys are really serious about this?"

 "Yep"

 "What does Gabrielle think? Or do I get to seduce her?"

 "Naw, we didn't think you were up to that."

 "C'mon Iolaus, be serious."

 "Okay, serious. Xena's talking to her now. If you're willing and she's willing, only then."

  "So you guys think this is the only way."

  "Xena's tried everything else she can think of. It seems since a man and a god caused the damage, we need a demigod to fix it. And you're the only one we know who might be willing to step up to the plate."

 "And I have to decide right now?"

  A golden shimmer and a fragrance of rose petals announced the arrival of Hercules' sister.

 "Hey, bro, I've never known you to be so reluctant to get lucky." She giggled. 

"How long have you been eavesdropping?"

"Long enough. Hi, Sweet cheeks." She plopped herself down next to her brother. "So, the lady is reluctant?"

"The lady is terrified. Not of me, in particular. But I seem to be uniquely qualified to help."

"So what else is new?" Aphrodite asked.

"Dite, this is not about love, it's about friendship. And about power and about trust."

"Uh, Herc," Iolaus seemed reluctant to interrupt. "It is also about sex."

 "Is it? I'm not so sure."

 "Yes, it is. But it's about getting it wrong. Some people just don't see the difference. It really toasts my buns when people use my gifts to control other people, or hurt them." Aphrodite waited for Hercules to respond, but he said nothing. "So, what do we do, now?"

 "We don't do anything, sis. If Gabrielle is willing, I guess I am too."

 Aphrodite popped up from the bench and wrinkled her nose. "Well, that should be way easy." And in a twinkle she was gone, before Hercules could say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five   At the same time, in a room down the hall:******

"Xena, are you out of your mind?" Gabrielle demanded hotly, staring at her lover as if the warrior had grown a third eye.

 "Not the last time I checked." The taller woman said wryly. "Nope. My mind and me are on fairly good terms, lately. Can you say the same?"

 "Well, I've been better." The bard admitted. "And I've been worse. But one thing I've never done is bed with someone I didn't . . .feel strongly about.  And you know that."

 "And Hercules isn't someone you feel strongly about?"

  "Not that way, Xena!  He's like a big brother, like a very, very big brother." Gabrielle managed a nervous giggle at her own humor. "Of course, he's also one of those people that other people can't help but be attracted to. But we're friends, nothing but friends and I don't want to change that."

 "Gabrielle, we're not talking about changing that." Xena sought to reassure her. "We're talking about asking our friend to help . . ."

 "Oh great!" the bard exploded. "So now we're asking a friend to help poor little me, poor little Gabrielle who is so messed up she can't work out her own problems?"

 Xena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she took another. "Gabrielle, we all need help to work out our problems. I need your help every day. I thought you knew that by now. Well, right now, you need help it seems I can't give. And right now, close by, we have a good friend that I'm willing to bet will be glad to help you work through this. You did say you wanted to stop being afraid, didn't you?"

 "I hate being afraid." Gabrielle nodded. "But Xena, I still don't know if I can trust myself not to hurt him."

 "Um, I think he can pretty much protect himself. I wouldn't worry about that."

 "And he . . . won't get . . . .the wrong idea?"

 "Not if he knows what's good for him, he won't." Xena couldn't help smiling at the bard, who picked up on what she said and managed a half smile back. "You were hurt, terribly hurt, by a man and a god. It seems to me that only a demigod can help you heal that hurt. And lucky for us we know one who's a very gentle, caring soul. I told you how he helped me, didn't I?"

"That was different. You two had an entirely different relationship."

"Yeah, we hated each other."

"Well, that's different.  Even if we try this, what if I'm so scared, I can't respond to him?"

"Blondie, don't worry, I know exactly what you need." A shower of rose petals and a flash of god light announced the entrance of Aphrodite.

"Hey, warrior babe, how come I had to find out about this from my big bro?" the goddess complained to Xena. 

"Maybe because we don't have much reason to believe you'd help us?" Gabrielle answered tartly. 

"When it comes to helping humans love each other, Blondie, one thing you need to understand is:  I invented the game. And when people don't play by my rules, I take it real personally. So, come on, sit down and tell me where it hurts. Fear sucks but Love rules!"

"Aphrodite, I don't want to fall in love with Hercules." Gabrielle protested. 

 "No way that's gonna happen!" Aphrodite exclaimed, laughing. "I know where you're coming from. Nothing cosmic is going to change here, except maybe the smile blue eyes over there likes so much will get back into your eyes again. 'zat okay with you?"   

"Very okay." Gabrielle and Xena said together. "So, what do we do?"

 "Warrior babe, you go tell my big bro I fixed up a date for him. Then, take Sweet cheeks somewhere and party hardy, after all this is my festival, y'know. People are supposed to be having major fun! And you, amazon babe, I'm gonna give you an amulet that will make you feel like . . .like me! But you can only wear it right before, during and right after. Then take it off."

"Why?" Gabrielle immediately demanded to know. 

 "Because if you don't you'll feel that way 24 by 7 and it could be . .  way exhausting, y'know? Besides, I don't need the competition."

 Xena embraced her lover and smiled reassurance at her. Then the warrior walked towards the door, with just one wary glance at Aphrodite. The goddess of love took note of her and laughed.

"Hey!  If I was into playing tricks tonight, right now your girlfriend would be chasing after that geek again. Y'know, the one with the pointed head! Okay?"

 "Very okay." Xena laughed in return, a bit ruefully. "See you later."

Gabrielle looked after the taller woman and then let her attention return to Aphrodite. "You know, I've never been much one to believe in charms and amulets." She demurred. 

"So, what I'm hearing you say is that you are not the one who woke up three Titans with a scroll, and you are not the one running around after Jerxser . ."

"Its Joxer, " Gabrielle corrected out of long habit.

 "Yeah, whatever, running around after him when my beautiful grandbaby pinned your rump! And you are not the one who wrote about 'war losing all its powers', and you are not the one who thought you were kewl enough to possess the mystic diamond? Musta been some other bard babe. I'm definitely in the wrong tavern, I guess!"

 Aphrodite raised her arms as if to flash out of sight. But Gabrielle shook her head and called, "No, wait, please. I know we haven't been on the best terms. And I know I need your help now. So where is this amulet I'm supposed to wear? I mean, do I get to see it?"

 A small flash of light between the goddess' hands revealed a gleaming copper pendant, shaped and polished into the likeness of an oyster's shell, with the inner facets coated with an iridescence like liquid opals. This hung from the most delicately woven cord Gabrielle thought she had ever seen, until she looked closer and gasped, realizing it was instead an incredibly, softly pliant chain.

"Hephy made it." the goddess grinned, obviously proud of her lover's work. "So for one thing, don't worry, you can't mangle it."

"The chain is very long, isn't it?" the bard observed.

"Good one, girl." The goddess laughed aloud. "That's because it's made to enhance your best feature!" Aphrodite clapped her hands and with another mini flash of light, the gleaming decoration lay cool and warm at the same time with the chain around Gabrielle's waist.

 "Want to see the big picture?" Aphrodite giggled.

 "Um, yeah." Came the bard's nervous reply.

 "Check this out." The goddess commanded and a gleaming bronze mirror immediately stood before Gabrielle's astonished eyes. 

 "I do good work, huh?"

 "Uh huh."

 "Must be good, if that's all you can say."

 "Aphrodite, are you sure this will . . ."

  "Unh-uh, never question a helpful goddess." Aphrodite warned.

  "Right. Bad form."

  "Majorly bad. Now, you wait here. I've got some more eavesdropping to do and then I'm going to my festival. See ya, babe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six     Back down the hall, same evening:******

 Still sitting by the small hearth in their room, Iolaus and Hercules had fallen silent. The demigod had made his decision, and the hunter knew better than to press the point or praise his friend over much. A quick rapping at the door caught their attention and Hercules looked up, startled.

"Come in." Iolaus called out.

"Iolaus, wait!  She wasn't going to just . . ."

 "No, not the way I understood it. If Gabrielle agrees, someone is supposed to come and let us know." Iolaus explained. 

"Someone? I hope you mean Xena. This plan of yours isn't going a step further until I talk with her."

"My sentiments exactly." The warrior replied, entering the room. "And you can stop blaming Iolaus. This plan was and is mine, Hercules."   

"In that case, maybe I'll excuse myself. That way, if there's any trouble at least someone will be left in one piece to go to the festival." Iolaus grinned brightly and hurried out of the room. 

"Is there any trouble, Hercules?" Xena asked.

"Only with that trick ego of mine." The demigod complained half-heartedly. "I usually try to choose my own dates, you know. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, Xena."

"What then?"

"Well, for starters, why didn't you tell me about this yourself? Since when do you have such a problem confiding in me that you go to Iolaus first?"

"Maybe because I knew you'd have a reaction like this." The warrior replied. "Hercules, I needed to ask Iolaus whether he or I would be better to persuade you. I've been wrestling with this particular problem for a while now. I needed the perspective of someone other than the man I was going to ask to bed my lover. Can you understand that? Besides which, it feels awkward to me, to say the least. I came down the hall just now to tell you that Gabrielle has agreed to accept your help, Hercules. And what you want is for me to ask too, is that it?" Xena was looking increasingly irritated.

"Are you sure this is okay with you?" Hercules asked quietly, his anger dissolving. 

 "If it was anyone but you, they'd have to go through me."

 "Even Iolaus?"

 " Especially Iolaus. He's too well known for his track record." 

 "Okay." Hercules smiled. "I just have one more question, though?"

 "Uh-huh?"

 "Her place or mine?"

 "I'm gonna go find Iolaus. She's in our room waiting for you."

  The warrior princess gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy yourselves."  
   
 Left alone now, Hercules felt confused, anxious, worried.  "Well," he said to nobody in particular, "I may as well get on with it."  Looking around the room for something he could use to break the ice, he noticed lilac branches outside the window, and reached out to pick some of the sweet-smelling blossoms.  "Flowers," he muttered.  "Women like flowers."

With tentative steps he moved down the hallway to the room where Gabrielle waited.  _Come on, man, _he thought; _it's not like this is your first date!_  But he couldn't shake the nervous anticipation that was making his stomach churn and his heart pound slightly.  He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, then took another.  Gently, he knocked.

"Come in!" the bard's voice was clear.

"I brought you these—" the demigod said as he strode through the door, flowers extended in one hand.  As he saw Gabrielle standing before him, though, his hand went limp and the lilacs dropped to the floor.

"Gabrielle!  You're—you're a wonder!!"  He blinked, hard, twice.  There, next to the table in the room, was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  She stood regal and confident in a gossamer gown, shimmering bracelets on her arms, golden sandals on her feet, and around her taut abdomen a sparkling jewel. Her burnished-golden hair was swept up and bound with braids, tiny ringlets falling around her face and neck.  

She smiled at Hercules so warmly he felt as if he were being welcomed to the one place he belonged in the wide world. She held her arms open to him without a sign of reticence. She lifted one golden-red eyebrow in query and he was in her soft, silky arms in one stride. 

"By all the gods, Gabrielle! You are beautiful!" the demigod heard himself whispering as he embraced her and then twirled her out to arms' length for another look. 

"Why, thank you, kind sir." She whispered in return. "I'm so glad to find favor with you. " She giggled then, and Hercules found the musical sound irresistible. 

"Favor?" he responded, pulling her close again. "No, no, that's what I'm here to find with you, your majesty." Hercules made a mock bow and Gabrielle immediately, gracefully curtseyed in response. "If I have your permission to please your grace?"

Gabrielle's color heightened for an instant. Then she laughed softly, "Oh, absolutely. How could I deny such an appeal? There is only one condition I must put to you while we are together."

"Anything at all, Lady Fair." Hercules answered, finding he enjoyed the fanciful role-play they'd begun. 

"I'm under a solemn promise not to remove the chain around my um. . . waist. It's a very special gift, and must remain in place. Sounds silly, doesn't it?" Gabrielle asked, sounding more like her everyday self. 

Hercules shook his head no and relaxed a little himself from the pose of courtier. "If it makes you happy, Gabrielle, . . . . Lets see this chain . . .. Uh-huh, Hephaestus made this, I suspect. It's gorgeous, and so are you." Hercules gently pulled Gabrielle's chin upwards, so that her sparkling green eyes met his. "I promise to be very careful with both of you; but not too careful." he grinned, and caught her mouth in a long, slow kiss. 

Her mouth was sweet as honeyed wine; the demigod found and quickly sought it again and again. She returned his kisses with such eagerness that the demigod almost laughed, but restrained it, having no wish to break the moment. She's as starved as I am, lucky for me! He brushed her face with his lips and found it as silkily soft as her arms. He began raining kisses on her face and neck and stopped, a little breathless himself. Then Hercules found he could breathe and her small ringlets would move just enough to reveal the curve and hollows of her neck, her throat and upwards, the intricate curves and softness of her ears.

Happily, the demigod explored there with nibbles and kisses, feeling the woman in his arms begin to breathe deeply and then to sigh and then to softly moan. "Softly, now, Lady Fair," He whispered to the bard queen. "We've no need to hurry. Do we? Or do you have a late date elsewhere?"

"N-n-no," Gabrielle finally answered, shuddering, as if she were coming up for air herself. "No hurry at all." She grinned. "Please, g-go on."

Hercules' grinned back and finally picked her up in his arms. "I'll be glad to, Lady, but I fear you're somewhat . . . overdressed. Let me help you with that, please."

"Oh, by all means." She answered, peppering his cheeks and chin and shoulder and ear with quick, fiery kisses. Then she found Hercules' mouth with hers and began to search hungrily within. He responded happily, but with pride in his self-restraint, paid more attention to the ties and laces, cords and layers of gossamer Gabrielle was dressed in. First he bared her shoulders to his hands and lips, then the strong curvature of her back, soft and smooth, and so reactive to his touch the demigod again slowed his pace.

He placed her on the bed and took a deep, deep breath before going on.

"You are incredible, Gabrielle!" he whispered, urgently as his own response grew. "You are sooo amazing, so beautiful that I want every bit of you tonight, everything in you. Don't hold anything back from me, please, just for tonight."

"Everything in me. Everything, Hercules. Just tonight." She replied, her voice throaty and shaking. Her hands pulled at his shirt and at his gauntlets, which he quickly discarded. Gabrielle's eyes sparked green fire up at him and Hercules felt such delight at her fearlessness he couldn't speak for a moment. 

He slid her silken bodice down at last and lightly, gently slid his hands onto her rosy bosom. Hercules began to explore, slowly and softly as once more Gabrielle began to sigh and to moan. Once she cried out and pulled at his hands, and the demigod stopped still, hoping he'd caused no pain, struck no unseen nerve or memory. But the bard only placed her strong hands on the back of his head and pulled him towards her, and Hercules understood. Bending his neck he began to explore the softness she offered, still holding back from anything more. 

Their breathing was matched now, though. Their responses seemed like flint and fire, one touching off the other. A closeness neither one could have guessed at nor expected already joined the demigod and the bard queen. They had no more words to say and no need for speech. They took the rest of the night to learn all that silence and touch could reveal, and they reveled in it. 

Falling asleep at last, Hercules felt a bond with the young bard queen that he'd never sensed before, and knew she felt it as well. No one would ever suspect, how much alike we are, Lady Fair. he thought as she lay curled on her side in his arms. I suppose I must thank the gods for what I've learned. But I'd rather thank you. 

Gently as he could, Hercules leaned over and kissed Gabrielle's face. He was rewarded by a soft smile curving her mouth, although the bard remained asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven, early the next morning ******

A soft, warm weight lying over his heart, daylight, filtering in through the closed shutter on their window, and a strange, sharp, needling sensation on his chest finally woke Hercules. "What in the . . Oww! " he exclaimed. "Gabrielle, what are you doing?"

The bard's soft chuckle answered him from across the room, where she was brushing her golden red hair. "I'm not doing anything, Hercules. But, look down, I think you've made a new girl friend!" 

Lifting his head and tilting his neck to one side, the demigod found the source of the warmth and the needle-sharp pain he felt. A varicolored cat about the size of his two fists together was waking up on his chest, stretching and yawning and digging its claws into him. Hercules didn't know that he'd ever seen such a fearless small creature before. The cat made no effort to move from its chosen nap site, but simply looked back at Hercules through heavily lidded, perfectly almond-shaped green eyes. It was beautiful, he considered, its fur like a patterned cloak and hood worn over a milky white gown and boots. And it was clever, having nested into his chest hair, so that any move he made was bound to get him a stab from its needle claws.

"Maybe she's not your friend, after all." Gabrielle opined, when Hercules yelped again.

"What in Tartarus makes you say that? Youch!" Hercules responded. 

"Well, she could be a second cousin three times removed of your oldest enemy, the Nemean lion, remember? Maybe she's come to take revenge."

Gabrielle grinned. "She's doing a pretty good job so far!"

"How can you tell she's a she?" Hercules grinned back at the bard queen, noting how the morning light burnished her skin and hair. Gabrielle looked as exquisite as the night before, but she was already wearing her amazon kilt and was beginning to lace up the over tunic. All Hercules really wanted to do right now was pull her back into bed and undo those tantalizing lacings to touch what lay beneath.

"Hercules, please. Didn't you ever sex a kitten? If this adorable little girl cat were a he, there'd only be a little dot just under the tail, but she's a she, so there's a little line." Gabrielle giggled, and reached for the she cat.

Gingerly, trying his best to avoid injuring the kitten or himself, Hercules pulled her up off his chest by the scruff of her neck and handed her to the bard. He couldn't help agreeing with Gabrielle that the small creature was adorable. Actually he felt unable to disagree with Gabrielle about anything, just now; and he wanted to show the bard exactly how adorable he thought she was. Her costume from the night before was discarded across the room. Her finery was nowhere to be seen. Her hair was down to her shoulders once more, with the braiding that he'd seen her wear so many times, holding it in place. Her eyes were green as grass, lively and full of laughter, as they hadn't been in a long while, he suspected. 

Gabrielle seemed to be very much her normal self, an animated, witty, happy woman, with a great deal of tenderness for the kitten she held. Hercules was amazed, when he recalled that supposedly he'd come here last night to ease her heart. Instead, he felt as though the bard queen had lifted a weight from his own that he hadn't known was there. 

"Hercules," Gabrielle asked, "why are you looking at me that way? Is something caught in my hair? Is there a smudge on my face?" The bard set the cat down gently and reached for a looking glass. 

"No, there's nothing wrong with you, Gabrielle. Nothing at all." The son of Zeus answered, pulling on his leather pants. Then he crossed the room to her. "You are absolutely perfect, Gabrielle. And I'm . . . absolutely in love with you."

"Uh-oh." The bard replied, shaking her head "No, Hercules, you're not in love, not with me. Its this charm . . ."She looked down to her waist and then quickly around the room, gasping when she saw the amulet and chain were lying atop the glimmering gown.  In the passion of the night before, one of them had cast it aside. "Aphrodite gave me this gem to wear. Remember I said I had to keep it on, while we were . . . uh . . . together?  She said it would . . . help us . . ." She shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

"But you're not wearing any amulet now, Gabrielle; and I feel the same way I did last night, all night. Please, come back to bed and lets find out if you feel the way you did. Please?" Hercules kept a careful distance. He knew the bard so well now and was so full of love for her; that even less than ever before would he dream of insisting or using his strength to persuade her. 

"But, Hercules, you can't. No, I can't. You know that. Trust me, it's a glamour. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, no, but. .I . . .but we . . . You don't understand. I never thought I could feel this way again."

"Hercules, I've heard that you said that to a lot of women." The bard insisted, softly but firmly. 

"But this time I mean it." Hercules responded, feeling his color rise as he recalled how correct she was. 

"Aphrodite, what have you done?" Gabrielle called out, looking upwards with a frown marring her features, arms extended in supplication. 

In immediate response, a shower of pink-gold light and fall of rose petals announced the arrival of the goddess of love. 

"Just havin' a little fun, bard-babe. Sorry, guess I'd better take care of this, before Xena comes back and beats my big bro to a pulp!" Aphrodite answered.

"Yes, please." The bard replied. 

"Hey, can I cook or can't I?" Aphrodite laughed, and turned to face Hercules. "Okay, Hercules, pay attention to me for a sec."

"Oh, hi, 'Dite." The son of Zeus greeted his sister, still looking over her shoulder at Gabrielle. 

Aphrodite waved her hands in front of Hercules, with no response.  Groaning, the goddess shook her head and then threw a golden ball of light into her brother's face. 

Hercules reacted as if to an explosion, shaking his head and blinking and then blinking again as if he was only now waking up. Looking at Gabrielle again, he blushed to the roots of his hair when he saw the grin she tried to swallow. Then he turned to his sister and frowned.

"Dite, are you keeping tabs on my . . . social life?" Hercules demanded. 

"Just the most interesting parts, bro. It's in my JD, ya know."

"Don't you think I can get a date on my own?" 

"Sure you can." Aphrodite answered, laughing. "But a little help now and then doesn't hurt anyone. If it did, I'd be unemployed. Besides, this was a special case, remember?"

"Of course I remember. But I thought it was a special case for Gabrielle, not for me."

"It will always need two, big bro. No matter which two or what two or where to. . ."Aphrodite giggled and raised her arms, ready to leave. 

"Aphrodite," Gabrielle stopped her, pointing to the discarded finery across the room. "Don't forget your amulet. It seems to work just a little too well."

Aphrodite held out her hand, and the amulet floated to her, resting softly on her palm.  "You don't want to keep it for future reference, bard-babe?  You don't seem to have needed it for long . . ." 

"No, goddess," the Amazon responded, blushing to the roots of her hair. "Thanks, but no thanks." 

"Great, glad I could give you a hand. I'm outa here." Aphrodite said, and in the usual flash of pink gold light, disappeared. 

"Are you all right, now, Hercules?" Gabrielle asked, her face full of compassion, her eyes alight with laughter.

"Oh, I'm fine. But I guess my sister isn't as powerful as she thinks. I still love you, Gabrielle, more than I imagined doing in all the time we've known each other."

"Hercules, no. That's not right. I can't . . ." the bard raised her hands in protest. 

"No, that isn't what I mean," he continued, cutting her off. "And I want you to hear this. I . . We got closer than we've ever thought of being last night. We know each other a lot better. That's important. And I'm very impressed with the woman I got to know, her courage, her trust, her tenacity . . . not to mention her stamina." Hercules grinned at the bard, who blushed brightly. "I'll always cherish that, and you, Lady Fair."

"Why, thank you, Kind Sir. Now, there's just one more thing you can do for me?" Gabrielle laughed in answer.

"Anything, Lady Fair." 

"Lead me to some food. I'm starving! All that stamina works up quite an appetite."

As they walked down to the main room of the tavern, Gabrielle took his arm and with a conspiratorial look, said "Now, when we get to breakfast . . . 

Gabrielle grinned when she saw Iolaus and Xena in the common room of the inn. The hunter and the warrior seemed to be saving seats for their two friends in the time honored fashion, by stretching their legs out along the benches closest to them. In fact, with her back against the warmth of the fireplace wall, Xena was sound asleep; while Iolaus held his fair head in one hand and rubbed at his eyes. 

"Rise and shine, everyone!" the bard called out merrily, "Rise and shine!"

Iolaus groaned and regarded Gabrielle and Hercules somewhat blearily, but said nothing. Xena came fully awake, gave the bard and the demigod a considering glance and shook her head.

"I'll rise." she responded. "But I refuse to shine."

"That's all right, Xena." Hercules smiled at the warrior, but then quickly returned his gaze to the bard. "Gabrielle's shining enough this morning to make up for all the rain clouds on Parnassus. Sit down right here, Lady Fair and I'll make sure they have what you wanted for breakfast."

"Kind Sir, I will, but I'm really not very hungry. I'm too happy to eat." The bard giggled, and clung to Hercules' hand a moment longer. Then she sat down next to Iolaus and smiled at him, with a touching concern in her eyes.

"Iolaus, aren't you feeling well this morning?" she asked. 

"I'm fine, Gabby. Really. Just a little too much festival, last night, . . I think." The hunter muttered, sipping at a mug of ale. 

"Too much of Aphrodite's festival?" Gabrielle asked. "Oh, no, there couldn't be too much of celebrating love, could there?" The bard queen sighed and looked over her shoulder for a moment. Then she let her gaze turn to Xena. The warrior was studying her the way she might a strangely formed arrow or spear, or anything dangerous she'd never seen before. The bard had seen that look before; it was made up of equal parts curiosity and revulsion. 

"Isn't it a beautiful morning, Xena? Did you enjoy the festival, too? The music, the singing, . . "

"Not as much as I might have." The warrior answered. "And I'd have to guess not as much as you did, Gabrielle."

"No, I guess not. The truth is, I um . . . we . . . Well, I guess I don't need to go into details. It was a wonderful night. Oh, Hercules! I told you I'm really not that hungry." Gabrielle giggled, as the demigod set a heavy-laden platter on the table between them and sat across from her, next to Xena. 

"Well, I'm ravenous!" Hercules answered, grinning. "So I brought enough for both of us, love. What do you want to drink, cider, ale, wine?"

Here Iolaus groaned and looked at his oldest friend. "Nothing for me, Herc, and please, would you not be ravenous quite so loudly?"

"Huh, uh, yeah, Iolaus, sure. I brought this for my lady and me, but I'll be happy to grab something for you, if you're hungry."

"Hercules, are you expecting someone to join us?" Xena asked.

"No, Xena, he's talking about me." Gabrielle answered, smiling brightly.

"Uh-huh . . .What? Excuse me, is there something I should know?"

"Oh, well, Xena, I guess so." Hercules looked from the bard to the warrior and back again, as if helplessly caught between the two women's eyes.

Gabrielle sighed deeply and patted Xena's hand. "Xena, I knew we were going to have to tell you . . . oh, and you, too, Iolaus, of course. Hercules and I discovered last night, well, you can imagine how it surprised us, too . . ."

"Discovered what, Gabrielle?" Xena asked curtly. "How what surprised you, too?"

"We'd been both been denying feelings for years. And we just can't do that any longer. It's not right. It's not honest. It's not fair to anyone, least of all our dearest friends in all the world."

"Your 'dearest friends'?" Xena echoed with a hardening edge to her voice.

"Gabby, are you saying what I think you're saying? Cos if you are, I'll leave now before the fight starts." Iolaus asked. "My head's splitting all by itself, it doesn't need any help."

"Iolaus," Hercules answered for the bard. "She's just trying to say that last night, without wanting or expecting to, we fell in love . . . with each other." He took Gabrielle's hand and held it across the table. 

Before anyone at the table could say anything more or even move, a small varicolored creature popped its head up between the bench and the tabletop. Spying the platter filled with sliced meat, bread and cheese, the kitten who'd woken Hercules upstairs pounced on the edge of the platter closest to her, and over balancing, sent the whole thing flying. Chunks of bread, pieces of cheese and shards of meat rained down on the four friends. Next, she knocked into a pitcher of watered wine and it too spilled its contents in all directions. 

"Eowyn!" the taverness called out "Eowyn, you errant she-cat, get off that table!"

The proprietress ran up to her food and wine splattered guests, grabbing for the cat and apologizing all at once. Gabrielle looked at her and at herself, finding a piece of bread in her hair and a chunk of cheese in her bodice lacings, and began to laugh out loud. Iolaus looked at her and at himself, finding a slice of meat in his cup, and began to giggle, despite his headache. Hercules looked at Iolaus and at himself, finding a bunch of grapes settled into his leather shirt and began to shake with mirth, until a grin split his face almost in half. Xena looked at the demigod, the hunter and the bard for a moment, her expression saying clearly she wondered if they'd all lost their wits. Then she looked at herself and found the calico cat had run from her owner's grasping hands only to seek shelter under the warrior's long hair, clinging to her armored leathers. A very small smile crossed the warrior's lips, and then she shook her head and her eyes lit with understanding of the mischief afoot. 

"Iolaus, Hercules, Gabrielle, you all stay put. I'm going to deliver this little girl cat back where she belongs, and then the four of us are all going to have a sensitive chat. Okay?" 

"Sure, Xena." Iolaus replied, cautiously.

"Of course, Xena." Hercules answered her, pulling the most solemn face he was able to at the moment. 

"Certainly, Xena." Gabrielle responded, understanding very well that the warrior was not making a suggestion.

"Good. Now don't move a muscle, any of you." Xena was using her command voice, and Gabrielle made it plain she understood, by becoming still as a statue, except for her eyes, which still shone with laughter. 

Within a few minutes, the warrior returned with replacements for the spilled food and drink. Showing skills learned early on in Cyrene's tavern in Amphipolis, Xena set a huge platter in the middle of the table where all could reach its contents of bread, cheese, fruit and meat. Before the taverness walking behind her could take another step, the warrior relieved her of the keg and four mugs she carried, and set those on the table as well. Then and only then did Xena resume her place across from Iolaus, next to Hercules. 

"Now," the warrior began. "We're going to have a quiet, calm, civilized breakfast together. But before we do that, someone here is going to tell me what that strange little performance earlier was all about. Who wants to start?"

"Not me. " Iolaus demurred, sleepily. "I wasn't clued in on this one, Xena. I was definitely out of the loop. Uh huh."

"We'll see. You had time to plan this last night when you were talking to Hercules." the warrior noted. 

"No, I was talking to him about.. . Gabby. Wasn't I, Herc?"

"Uh huh." Hercules agreed. "Iolaus and I never discussed what might or might not happen this morning."

"Ah, then you were the one who decided to come downstairs today playing hearts and flowers all over the place, Hercules? You were the one who thought it would be diverting to tell us you'd fallen in love with my . . . with Gabrielle, even though that was the furthest thing from your mind last evening?" Xena demanded. 

"No, but if Aphrodite had kept up with her little tricks, I might have come to tell you that, very seriously." Hercules responded. "And if Iolaus and you hadn't convinced Gabrielle and me to spend the festival night together last night, I might never have known just how lovable your partner is, without it causing long term damage to all of our friendships. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I might." The warrior admitted, warily.

"Xena, Hercules, wait a minute." Gabrielle interjected. "I think I can help here. First of all, it was my idea to mislead you, for just a little while this morning. It was never meant to be taken seriously, and I know it didn't take you more than THIS long—" she snapped her fingers—"to figure all that out. Right?"

"Uh-huh." The warrior drawled.

"Secondly, you know how unsure I was that the plan you came up with for last night was a good idea. But it was, and I'll tell you why, Xena. When I first met Hercules I could hardly even relate to him, beyond 'Gosh Wow, are you really Hercules?!' We hardly ever spoke; I let all the heroic stuff get in the way of getting to know him as a person. Fortunately, Hercules is so used to that kind of foolishness that he tolerated it from me, too. But that's no real basis for friendship or affection. Some kind of underlying trust has to be there, too. Now, I think we probably been building that trust between us, as time went on, but last night. . " Gabrielle blushed brightly, with a grin.  

 "Iolaus," Xena began, turning towards the hunter "I'm convinced, how about . . . ?" Suddenly a grin escaped the warrior's somber demeanor, followed by a chuckle, followed by a throaty laugh. 

Hercules and Gabrielle followed where Xena pointed the small dagger she reserved for spearing food towards her mouth. Then the demigod and the bard queen burst into laughter, too. Propped against one of the columns that propped the ceiling of the common room, Iolaus was sound asleep, arms folded across his chest, head down, and fair hair streaming over his face. And perched triumphantly on his strong right shoulder, munching a chunk of sausage almost as big as her entire mouth was a very happy calico kitten, called Eowyn. 

                                       C'est finis! 1/26/99

With all due and loving respect to that later age's Bard, this speech comes directly from William Shakespeare's "Hamlet", Act 2, Scene II.


End file.
